Not Love At All
by Dream of the Valkyrie
Summary: Traducción. "Esto no durará para siempre" Porque tan pronto como uno de ellos se enamore, todo acabará haciéndose añicos. KuroFai, one-shot.


_**Disclaimer: **__Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles es propiedad de CLAMP. Por otra parte, el fic tampoco es mío, sino que fue escrito por _**Insidiae. **_Yo sólo me limito a traducirlo al español, con su consentimiento previo por supuesto. _

_**Link al original en **__**inglés**__ (sin espacios)__**: **__http :// www . fanfiction . net/s/3483102/1/Not_Love_At_All_

_**Link al perfil de Insidiae: **__http :// www . fanfiction . net/u/751405/Insidiae_

_

* * *

_Notas de la Traductora: Mi primera traducción, tenedme piedad. Hice lo mejor que pude ^^ Espero que disfruten del fic tanto como yo.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Okay, esta es mi primera incursión al fandom de Tsubasa y probablemente la última por un tiempo. Todavía tengo un lío con un fic de Naruto en proceso y mi reciente victoria en los tres juegos de KH me ha inspirado para escribir algo sobre ese fandom también. Sin embargo ese es otro cuento, concentrémonos en el aquí y el ahora ¿si?

Como sea. Esta historia fue escrita para la maravillosa **alliterationhor** de livejournal. Si eres una KuroFai fan y no has leído sus fics, estás completamente mal de la cabeza porque ella es asombrosa (1) No creo que mi manera de escribir pueda siquiera comparársele, pero estaba obligada a hacer esto para ella.

Sin más, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

Es lo que se dicen en cada ocasión, para tranquilizarse a sí mismos.

—Esto no durará para siempre.

—Lo sé.

Jadeos profundos. Piel que roza la piel.

—Tan pronto como lleguemos a Japón, se termina. Será todo para mí.

—Lo sé.

Respiraciones entrecortadas. Besos descuidados.

—Porque no te amo.

—Lo sé —una pausa. Ojos azules entornados y unos pálidos y delgados brazos que envuelven un cuello musculoso y bronceado—Yo tampoco te amo. No quiero algo permanente. Pero _ahora_ te deseo a ti y tú me deseas a mí, así que ¿qué importa eso?

Lo dicen porque le temen al cambio. Ninguno quiere que se termine. Y ninguno puede enamorarse.

Tan pronto como uno de ellos lo haga, todo habrá acabado.

* * *

La tranquilidad se debilita.

—Esto no durará para siempre.

—Lo sé.

Espaldas arqueadas, gemidos ahogados. Los niños están en la habitación contigua, durmiendo tranquilamente junto con el manjuu.

—Tan pronto como lleguemos a Japón, se termina. Será todo para mí.

—Lo sé.

Deseos inoportunos. El mago no es una princesa. El ninja no es un rey.

—Porque no te amo.

—Lo sé —una pausa, esta vez más larga que la anterior—Yo tampoco te amo. Pero ahora te deseo a ti y tú me deseas a mí, así que ¿qué importa eso?

Es la primera vez que el diálogo se modifica. El mago nunca vuelve a mencionar el no querer algo permanente, el guerrero tampoco lo cuestiona.

Los dos están demasiado asustados por lo que aquello pueda llegar a significar.

* * *

Están cambiando.

—Esto no durará para siempre.

—Lo sé.

Dedos que rasguñan. Sudor que gotea de sus cuerpos.

—Porque no te amo.

—Lo… _Lo sé_.

Un error ¿Un error?

—Yo tampoco te amo —un par de ojos azules como el océano se debaten entre abrirse de la impresión o cerrarse para disfrutar del momento— Pero ahora te deseo a ti y tú me deseas a mí, así que ¿qué importa eso?

Sus ojos se encuentran. Con la mirada el mago intenta comunicarle al ninja que le faltó algo muy importante, la parte sobre llegar a su hogar y acabar con todo, antes de comenzar a reírse. El hombre de los ojos rojos frunce el ceño, pero el rubio decide no prestarle atención. No importa, se dice el hechicero, ya que _tiene_ que haber sido un error.

Porque no es posible que el ninja quiera seguir con esto hasta el final.

Porque si fuera así, tendría que terminarse.

* * *

Fai piensa que no debería sorprenderse tanto.

—Esto no durará para siempre.

—Lo sé.

Manos que jalan del cabello. Caderas que se sacuden.

—Porque no te amo.

La cabeza rubia se detiene a mitad de su recorrido, justo en el estómago de Kurogane.

—… Lo sé —los ojos azules se concentran en las cicatrices en frente de ellos, rehusándose a encontrarse con la mirada carmesí —Pero ahora yo te deseo a ti y tú me deseas a mí, así que ¿qué importa eso?

El ninja entrecierra los ojos. El mago no lo mira y continúa el descenso por su cuerpo, bajando por su vientre, pasando por su ombligo y finalmente deteniéndose frente a su objetivo para envolverlo cuidadosamente con sus cálidos labios.

Kurogane emite un extraño sonido que oscila entre un gruñido y un gemido y enreda sus dedos en la melena dorada. Sabe que el mago sólo está tratando de distraerlo, pero decide tratar ese asunto más tarde.

* * *

No podría estar más claro, piensa el guerrero.

—Esto no durará para siempre.

—Lo sé.

Todo es silencio y quietud. Fai está esperando la última parte. La razón, _el por qué_.

Las palabras nunca llegan.

—Pero ahora yo te deseo a ti y tú me deseas a mí —continúa, porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer. Está confundido y asustado y necesita algo conocido, algo que sea capaz de entender— Así que ¿qué importa eso?

La única respuesta que obtiene es el cuerpo del ninja apretándose fuertemente sobre el suyo y unas manos callosas que acarician calmadamente sus caderas.

El mago envuelve sus brazos en torno a los anchos hombros de Kurogane, sujetándose con desesperación, tratando de encontrar algo estable. Intentando que el mundo deje de dar vertiginosas vueltas a su alrededor ahora que el moreno ha hecho añicos el engaño que cuidadosamente habían construido.

* * *

Es lo que se dicen en cada ocasión, para tranquilizarse a sí mismos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará?

—¿Qué…?

Lenguas que se deslizan. Dedos que empujan y se pierden en lo profundo.

—Te he preguntado que cuánto tiempo crees que durará.

—¿Por qué estás preguntando esto ahora?

Miradas vidriosas. Mejillas sonrojadas.

—Porque las cosas han cambiado desde que comenzamos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Kuro-tan?

Mordidas en sus labios. Marcas de pasión en sus caderas.

—Estoy hablando de cómo nos hemos enamorado.

—… Kuro-wanko ha pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo ¡Kuro-sama está comenzando a perder la razón!

Piel y ojos húmedos.

—¡Cállate! ¡Sólo detente _por una vez_! ¿Piensas que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que _me agrada_ admitirlo? ¡Pero es la verdad, Fai, y necesita ser dicha! Si continuamos huyendo de ella…

—…Terminaremos andando en círculos.

Cuerpos adoloridos. Corazones dolidos.

—Entonces ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué hacemos?

—Podríamos seguir fingiendo.

El habitual ceño fruncido primero, la conocida sonrisa falsa después.

—No durará para siempre.

—Lo sé.

Músculos que se estremecen. Labios que tiemblan.

—Cuando regrese a Japón, se terminará. No seré capaz de encontrar a nadie más, Fai.

—Lo sé.

El ceño desaparece, volviéndose neutral. La sonrisa se ve un poco más genuina.

—Porque te amo.

—Lo sé —una pausa y una risita— Yo también te amo, Kurogane. Pero nos estamos preocupando por lo que nos depara el futuro. _Ahora_ yo te amo a ti y tú me amas a mí, así que ¿qué importa eso?

Aquella noche ambos hombres encontraron una mejor manera de consolarse que sólo con palabras.

* * *

...Sip. Eso es todo. Diferente a mi estilo usual, pero me gusta más de lo que pensé que lo haría.

Reviews, por favor!

-**Insidiae**-

* * *

NdT: Es un fic cortito pero, pese a que gran parte de él es puro diálogo (porque _el diálogo es lo importante_), me gustó mucho y pensé que valía la pena traducirlo ¿Opiniones? Yo me encargaré de pasar al inglés los reviews para la autora, no seáis tímidos.

1- Totalmente de acuerdo. _Alliterationhor_ es la mejor autora de fics KuroFai que he leído hasta el momento. _Tienen_ que ver sus historias, especialmente si lo que buscan es lemmon del bueno ;)


End file.
